Gyuu
by YuseongHan88
Summary: drabble ngedate ala EXO. OOC, AU, OFFICIAL EXO YAOI COUPLE : HUNHAN CHENMIN CHANBAEK SULAY KAISOO newbie, maap kalo tulisan masih aur-auran m( )m
1. HUNHAN

Chapter 1

.

Casts : All member EXO

Pairing : All EXO Official pairing

Rate : selalu K+

.

Disclaimer :

EXO punya SM, ortu masing-masing, dan Tuhan YME.

story inspired by [Watarirouka Hashiritai – Gyuu] PV

.

WARNING..!

YAOI, BOYSLOVE, SCHOOL!AU, OFFICIAL PAIRING, JUDUL SAMA ISI GK NYAMBUNG, GAJE, TYPO, DEESBE

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE ;3

PLEASE JANGAN BASH GUE :" HATI INI TELALU RAPUH :"

.

.

.

HAVE A NICE READ, THEN, EVERYONE~~~ :******

.

HUNHANstory

Note : _italic means flashback_

Masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya, Xi Luhan pergi menemui seseorang-nya. Jalannya tidak santai, Ia sedikit terburu-buru. Bising angin dan lalu lintas kereta dibelakangnya menemani pemuda rusa itu menyebrangi jembatan.

 **"Luhan-hyung, pulang sekolah nanti aku tunggu di belakang GOR tempatmu dan Minseok-hyung biasa bermain futsal. O.S** **.H** **"**

Langkahnya terhenti, Luhan tertunduk. Jujur Ia sangat tidak siap bertemu dengannya, tapi juga tidak sabar. Detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, entah efek deg-degan atau karena sudah hampir setengah kilometer Luhan berjalan cepat.

 _"Luhan-hyung,_ _jangan_ _~~"_

 _"aku serius_ _, Luhan-hyung manis sekali_ _…_ _"_

Si manis Beijing berlari. Lari. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya 'ingin segera bertemu dengan seseorangnya'. Dia tidak peduli jika saat itu musim panas dan dia mengenakan sweater lengan panjang. Rambut kemerahannya berantakan ditiup angin musim panas. Terlintas kenangan saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

 _"Minum?" seorang_ _pemuda_ _berekspresi datar datang menawarkan minuman untuk Minseok dan Luhan di sela-sela istirahat mereka._

 _"ah,_ _terima kasih_ _, Sehun-ah. Kau bolos lagi?" tanya Minseok setelah menerima botol air mineral pemberian Sehun._

 _"_ _tidak_ _, aku tadi izin ke toilet, sebenarnya" jelas Sehun._

 _"Sehun-ah, kenalkan, ini anak baru yang kemarin malam aku ceritakan." celetuk Minseok seraya membawa tangan Luhan bertemu dengan tangan Sehun._

 _"Oh Sehun_ _, salam kenal_ _" Oh Sehun, hoobae berekspresi datar, namun tampan…_

 _"_ _oh, iya, salam kenal juga_ _." Luhan gugup, bahasa Koreanya belum terlalu lancar. "_ _aku_ _Xi Luhan"_

 _"oh, aku harus segera kembali ke kelas sebelu_ _m ada yang_ _mencariku" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya_

 _"sampai jumpa istirahat nanti, Luhan-hyung,_ _Minseok-hyung, aku duluan_ _."_

.

.

.

Luhan masih berlari, entah sudah berapa lama. Pipinya bersemu merah. Entah karena berlari, kepanasan, atau mengingat saat Sehun pertama kali menyebut namanya.

"ish, kenapa aku semelankolis ini? seperti drama saja" batinnya.

 _"Luhan-hyung tahu? Hyung manis sekali, aku suka"_

Ia sudah sampai, di belakang GOR tempatnya dan Minseok biasa latihan futsal. Matanya menyapu seluruh panorama yang mampu direkam retinanya, tampak siluet pemuda tinggi kurus dengan kulit putih tengah duduk diatas rerumputan dan headphone black glossy yang sangat dikenali Luhan. Hadiah ulangtahun darinya untuk Sehun.

Yang sedang asyik dengan headphone-nya menoleh, ekspresi masih datar seperti biasa.

"ah, Luhan-hyung sudah datang.." Sehun berdiri dari tempatnya semula duduk. Ia berjalan kearah Luhan sambil mengibaskan rumput di celananya.

"Sehun-ah, ada apa memintaku kemari?" Luhan masih menstabilkan nafasnya, sering bermain futsal membuat pernafasannya terlatih.

Sehun melepas headphone "Aku, suka Luhan-hyung" tanpa basa-basi

"saat kau baru pindah ke SOPA, semua orang di sekolah membicarakanmu. Aku penasaran dan seseorang di kafetaria sekolah menunjuk-nunjukmu terus, saat itu aku berusaha mendekati Hyung. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau latihan karate-ku satu gedung dengan tempat latihan futsal-mu dan aku bersyukur tidak menemukan kendala berarti saat mendekatimu"

Ini pertama kalinya Luhan mendengar Sehun bicara panjang lebar, karena biasanya Sehun irit bicara. Yah, walaupun Sehun lebih muda darinya, Luhan akui Sehun terlihat jauh lebih dewasa darinya. Nafasnya masih tersengal, Luhan tidak tau harus bicara dan bereaksi bagaimana.

"aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak…." Sehun maju perlahan "jika Hyung mau menerimaku, peluk aku. Tapi jika Hyung menolakku, hyung boleh pergi tanpa membalas ucapanku. Dan mulai besok kita bisa bersikap seperti biasa atau tidak saling kenal sama sekali." Tatapannya masih datar, tapi suaranya mulai terdengar sedikit bergetar. Gugup, takut, mungkin?

Luhan masih tak bergeming, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Yang ditatap hanya membalas tatapannya tepat dimata. Luhan menyadari, dibalik ekspresi datar itu terdapat kegugupan dan keraguan. Ragu akan apa balasan yang mungkin diterima, berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Hun-ah…" ucapnya lirih.

Luhan berlari, menabrak Sehun yang masih setengah terkejut dengan perlakuannya. Pasalnya jarak mereka tak lebih dari tiga meter, tapi Luhan menubruknya seperti ketika sedang mengejar bola dengan Minseok. Luhan memeluk Sehun erat, seperti sepasang kekasih yang lama tak bertemu.

"aku juga.. aku juga menyukaimu, Hun-ah.." sebenarnya Luhan tak ingin menangis, tapi entah kenapa rasanya begitu bahagia sekali ketika Sehun membalas pelukannya. Merengkuhnya dengan nyaman.

"jadi Luhan-hyung menerima perasaanku?" masih dengan posisi saling berpelukan, Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dalam rengkuhan Sehun. Pria yang satunya lagi mengelus lembut rambut si rusa Beijing.

"ayo kita pulang sama-sama, aku akan mengantar Luhannie-hyung-ku sampai rumah" Sehun mengakhiri acara berpelukannya, menggandeng Luhan keluar GOR dan seperti ucapannya tadi, Sehun akan mengantar Luhan'nya' pulang sampai kerumah.

Luhan terlalu bahagia, ia sangat suka jika Sehun sedang agak posesif padanya. Luhan tidak protes, mereka terus berjalan dalan diam. Saling bertautan tangan, dengan Luhan yang terus memeluk lengan kanan Sehun dengan ekpresi 'sangat bahagia'.

"Hunnie~"

"ya, Hyung?"

"besok aku buatkan omurice, mau?"

"aku tidak akan menolak masakan Luhannie-ku"

Lupakan masalah Luhan sebagai sunbae, pokoknya saat ini Luhan sedang sangat bahagia. Titik.


	2. CHENMIN

Chapter 2

.

Casts : All member EXO

Pairing : All EXO Official pairing

Rate : selalu T

.

Disclaimer :

EXO punya SM, ortu masing-masing, dan Tuhan YME.

story inspired by [Watarirouka Hashiritai – Gyuu] PV

.

WARNING..!

YAOI, BOYSLOVE, SCHOOL!AU, OFFICIAL PAIRING, JUDUL SAMA ISI GK NYAMBUNG, GAJE, TYPO, DEESBE

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE ;3

PLEASE JANGAN BASH GUE :" HATI INI TELALU RAPUH :"

.

.

.

HAVE A NICE READ, THEN, EVERYONE~~~ :******

.

CHENMINstory

"jadi kalian sudah pacaran sekarang?" pekik Minseok sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sepasang manusia dengan bubbletea mereka masing-masing.

"jangan menunjuk-nunjuk kami seperti itu. Memangnya aneh jika kami pacaran?" si hoobae berwajah datar kembali meminum vanilla bubbletea nya.

"Sehun menyatakan perasaanya padaku kemarin sore dibelakang GOR tempat kita biasa latihan futsal" terang Luhan seraya terus mengaduk-aduk taro bubbletea nya malu.

"ah, begitu. Sudah kalian honeymoon saja berdua, jangan pedulikan aku. Aku kan sudah punya Chennie~. Sana-sana kalian. Hush hush." Minseok mendorong-dorong bubbletea couple menjauh dari kelas.

Minseok kembali ke tempat duduknya, membuka ponselnya dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Berharap bel pulang segera berakhir.

.

.

Pulang sekolah nanti kita ke karaoke sama-sama ya Baozi ;) –Chennie-

.

.

.

Minseok bete. Yup, Minseok sedang kesal. Hari ini kekasihnya Chen mengajaknya pergi ke tempat karaoke sama-sama, tapi Chen tidak bilang kalau dia akan membawa dua teman wanitanya. Si kembar Yoona dan Yuri.

Dan disinilah Minseok berakhir, duduk di pinggir sofa ruang karaoke menunggu Chen dan si kembar berkaraoke ria. Minseok kesal sekali tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, semua yang ada disini ditanggung oleh si kembar. Ahh, hancur sudah khayalan romantisnya dengan Chen berduaan hari ini.

.

.

"Jongdae-oppa, kau jahil sekali, hahahaa!" "iya, aku tidak sangka Jongdae-oppa bisa sejahil itu, hahahaha!"

Si kembar tertawa cukup keras saat Chen menceritakan kejahilan-kejahilan yang pernah dilakukannya sejak dulu, asyik sekali. Minseok hanya bisa mendengus kesal tanpa bisa berbuat banyak. Ingat, Karaoke dan makanan di restoran ini berkat kupon gratis yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh si kembar.

"tapi tetap saja, Chennie ku tidak boleh dimonopoli oleh mereka!" batinnya protes.

Minseok mendorong bangkunya kasar, berdiri dari duduknya, dan...

PLAKK

.

Minseok menampar Chen dan membuat semua orang di foodcourt itu menoleh kearahnya. Minseok tidak peduli, dia langsung pergi meninggalkan tiga orang yang 'sejak-tadi-asik-sendiri-dan-tak-melihatnya' itu.

"ah, bagaimana ini?" "dia pasti ngambek gara-gara kita" sekarang si kembar sibuk sendiri, dan Chen masih duduk diam di tempatnya.

"aigoo, oppa! Kejar dia! Kenapa diam saja?" Yuri menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kesal.

"ayo, oppa! Cepat bangun!" sekarang Yoona yang sibuk menarik-narik Jongdae dari tempat duduknya.

Jongdae harus bagaimana? Dia tidak enak pada si kembar yang sudah membiayai kencan enggak modalnya, tapi dia juga tidak mau membiarkan Baozinya pergi.

Si kembar terus mengusirnya, Jongdae mengambil tasnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan foodcourt itu.

.

.

"shhh, dingin.." Minseok masih menunggu bis menuju rumahnya. Entah kenapa cuaca cepat sekali berubah, padahal tadi masih panas kenapa sekarang jadi mendung? Teringat sweaternya yang tertinggal di bangku belajarnya di rumah, sesal selalu datang terlambat.

"Xiumin-hyung! Hyung!" Minseok menoleh, mendapati Chen sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Chennie…" batinnya.

"kenapa kau kemari? Terus saja asyik sama si kembar itu, aku kan tidak artinya bagimu!" Minseok ketus, dia masih kesal pada Jongdae.

"Aigoo hyung, mianhae, aku tidak enak meninggalkan mereka. Aku berani meninggalkan mereka karena harus mengejarmu, hyung. Ayolah hyung, jangan ngambek lagi, yaa…"

Minseok kesal, ia menggembungkan pipi dan mempoutkan bibirnya sebagai tanda 'aku tidak mau kalau tidak dibujuk dulu'.

"hahh.." Chen paham jika sudah seperti ini, "baiklah, aku traktir makan bakpao suppreme extra large di kedai Yu-ajushi, bagaimana? Hmm?"

"sesukaku?" tawar Minseok, "sepuas kau mau" balas Jongdae.

"asyik! Kalau begitu, ayo kajja! Ah, itu bisnya! Ayo Chennie, kita harus cepat!" riuh Minseok panjang lebar, dan Chen akan lebih tenang jika Minseoknya sudah bawel begini.

Dan mereka pulang tanpa masalah, dengan Chen yang pasrah mengdengarkan Xiumin ngoceh soal bakpao kesukaannya.

"maaf ya, celengan bebek, aku harus membongkar perutmu lagi…" batin Jongdae.


	3. CHANBAEK

Chapter 3

.

Casts : All member EXO

Pairing : All EXO Official pairing

Rate : selalu T

.

Disclaimer :

EXO punya SM, ortu masing-masing, dan Tuhan YME.

story inspired by [Watarirouka Hashiritai – Gyuu] PV

.

WARNING..!

YAOI, BOYSLOVE, SCHOOL!AU, OFFICIAL PAIRING, JUDUL SAMA ISI GK NYAMBUNG, GAJE, TYPO, DEESBE

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE ;3

PLEASE JANGAN BASH GUE :" HATI INI TELALU RAPUH :"

.

.

.

HAVE A NICE READ, THEN, EVERYONE~~~ :******

.

CHANBAEKstory

"terima kasih, seonsaengnim" Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sebelum keluar kelas. Hari ini hari Sabtu, tapi Baekhyun absen dua hari yang lalu karena sakit dan harus menyusul ulangan harian yang tertinggal. Di kelas masih tersisa beberapa anak yang memang harus mengulang dan menyusul ulangan.

"hai, Baekhyun"

"ah, Luhan-sunbae, halo" balas Baekhyun pada si pemberi salam. Luhan cukup mengenal Baekhyun karena Baekhyun adalah sahabat dekat Sehun selain Jongin. Tidak aneh, kan?

"Sehun masih di dalam, kalau Luhan-sunbae mencarinya"

"oh, baiklah. Sepertinya kekasihmu sudah menunggumu di depan, Baek. Yang telinganya lebar, kan?"

"terima kasih, Luhan-hyung. Aku duluan ya! Dah!" Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Luhan dibelakangnya.

Ini hari Sabtu dan hari ini adalah jadwal kencan mingguannya.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pria tinggi dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Baekhyun berulang kali mengecek ponselnya, menoleh kekiri-kekanan seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Chanyeol!" pemuda manis bermata eyeliner berlari dan memeluk yang sejak tadi terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang itu dari belakang.

"mencoba mengagetkanku ya?" sapa si telinga-besar tersebut "bagaimana demamnya? Sudah membaik?" lanjutnya sambil mengelus-ngelus tangan si manis yang masih bergelayut manja di punggung kekasihnya.

"pasti! Aku kan laki-laki, aku kuat!" balas si eyeliner masih sambil bergelayut manja di punggung si telinga-besar.

"baiklah, karena sekarang kau sudah sembuh…"Chanyeol –si telinga besar- memberi jeda, "hari ini aku akan mentraktirmu Strawberry Sundae yang pernah aku ceritakan itu" lanjutnya sambil merangkul Baekhyun yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"kau serius?" manik hitam Baekhyun yang sipit kini membulat "ayo, kita cepat berangkat".

.

.

.

.

-Skip time-

Sudah seharian Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan hari ini. niatnya hanya mentraktir es krim yang sangat diinginkan Baekhyun –kekasihnya-, tapi kesalahan Chanyeol saat itu adalah membiarkan Baekhyun melihat-lihat Myeongdong dan pasti akan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang memohon dibelikan sesuatu. Chanyeol tak mungkin bisa menolak…

"yey, eyeliner baru~~" Baekhyun masih asyik bergumam sendiri sambil melihat-lihat eyeliner yang baru saja didapatkannya. Tentu kita tahu dari siapa eyeliner tersebut.

"Chanyeol, kita foto sama-sama yuk~" rajuknya manja, "aku selalu ingin kita foto dengan seragam sekolah sama-sama" pintanya sambil memeluk lengan kanan Chanyeol manja.

"baiklah, ayo kita foto" Chanyeol merangkul bahu mungil Baekhyun dan menundukkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Baekhyun supaya bisa masuk kamera. V-sign andalan tak lupa mejeng di kiri-kanan wajah.

"terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini, Yeol, aku bahagia sekali" Senyum perseginya membuat matanya semakin terlihat sipit, eyeliner membingkai rapi dipinggiran garis matanya.

"sama-sama, Hyung. Cepat masuk rumah, sana, aku tidak mau pulang kalau Baekkie-hyung belum masuk rumah " sudah menjadi kebiasaan Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun sampai rumah, dan baru akan pergi setelah Baekhyun menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya.

Chu~

Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol singkat. Ditatapnya mata bulat Chanyeol dengan binar lembut nan bahagia, dipeluknya pemuda kelewat tinggi yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama setahun terakhir ini. Chanyeol dengan semangat membalas.

"kau tahu, Park? Aku sangat mencintaimu" bisik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Berpelukan adalah salah satu alternatif mereka dalam menyalurkan perasaan.

"kau juga tahu kan, aku juga mencintaimu, Byun. Sangat-sangat cinta" balasnya sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun sayang.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya lebih dulu dan masuk kerumahnya, melambaikan kedua tangannya pada Chanyeol sebelum Ia menghilang dibalik pintu. Sekarang Chanyeol bisa pulang ke rumahnya dengan tenang.

Dengan senyum lebar yang tidak bisa ditahan oleh keduanya.


	4. SULAY

Chapter 4

.

Casts : All member EXO

Pairing : All EXO Official pairing

Rate : selalu T

.

Disclaimer :

EXO punya SM, ortu masing-masing, dan Tuhan YME.

story inspired by [Watarirouka Hashiritai – Gyuu] PV

.

WARNING..!

YAOI, BOYSLOVE, SCHOOL!AU, OFFICIAL PAIRING, JUDUL SAMA ISI GK NYAMBUNG, GAJE, TYPO, DEESBE

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE ;3

PLEASE JANGAN BASH GUE :" HATI INI TELALU RAPUH :"

.

.

.

HAVE A NICE READ, THEN, EVERYONE~~~ :******

.

SULAYstory

"Yixing-ah, kenapa kau selalu meminjam catatan kami? Kau kan duduk di barisan paling depan, kenapa tidak mencatat?" Luhan meminum jus jeruk kemasan yang dibelinya di kafetaria sekolah tadi pagi.

"ah, kau masih baru disini, Lulu-ya. Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu rahasia terbesar Yixing" ucap Minseok sambil menaikturunkan kedua alisnya. Luhan menatap Minseok dengan mimik heran.

Sementara itu objek yang dijadikan bahan pembicaraan –Yixing- masih serius menyalin catatan milik Luhan. Tak peduli teriakan Luhan yang memaksa Minseok untuk memberitahukan rahasia terbesar Yixing, yang penting catatan ini harus selesai disalin sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai.

.

.

"Baik, karena materi kali ini sudah pernah kita bahas di tahun pertama, saya akan memeriksa buku catatan kalian. Tolong letakkan diatas meja masing-masing."

Para murid mempersiapkan buku catatan mereka untuk diperiksa. Tak terkecuali Luhan, Minseok, dan Yixing.

Kim-seonsaengnim mulai berkeliling memeriksa catatan murid-muridnya.

"hangul-mu bagus sekali, Luhan-ssi. Kau menyalin catatan ini dari siapa?" Luhan baru pindah beberapa bulan yang lalu, wajar jika Kim- seonsaengnim bertanya-tanya.

"Minseok-ssi yang memberi saya latihan hangul setiap sore, seonsaengnim." Yang namanya disebut Luhan tersenyum-senyum bangga.

Kini giliran catatan Yixing yang diperiksa, tapi tak ada satupun komentar dari Kim- seonsaengnim. Dan guru berwajah ramah itu kembali berkeliling memeriksa catatan murid lainnya.

"ugh, dia tidak komentar apa-apa…" keluh Yixing lemah "Luhan saja dibilang bagus tulisannya" akunya pada Minseok sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan.

"Luhan baru beberapa bulan tinggal disini dan hangulnya sudah bagus, itu kan luar biasa." sergah Minseok "lagipula kau sudah tinggal disini dua tahun, Tuan Zhang, wajar kalau hangul-mu sudah sempurna"

Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya, Ia kecewa jujur. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Minseok memang benar. Apa yang mau Kim- seonsaengnim komentari dari catatannya yang biasa-biasa saja ini?

"haahhh…" Yixing kembali menghela nafas kecewa. Luhan sendiri bingung, kenapa Yixing seperti sedang 'mencari-perhatian' Kim- seonsaengnim.

"Bagus, kalian masih menyimpan catatan tahun lalu. Sekarang saya akan menjelaskan kembali macam-macam tenses….."

Kim- seonsaengnim mulai menjelaskan materi pelajaran hari ini, dan semua memperhatikan ke depan kelas. Yixing memang memperhatikan ke depan kelas, tapi bukan materinya yang diperhatikan.

"aigoo, Kim- seonsaengnim, why are you so handsome?" batinnya sendiri, mencoba kemampuan berbahasa inggrisnya yang terbilang asal-asalan.

Sedangkan di barisan sebelah Yixing, Luhan memperhatikan kejanggalan pada ekspresi wajah Yixing. Ah… sepertinya Luhan tahu apa rahasia terbesar Yixing sekarang.

Perhatian Minseok yang tadinya terarah ke materi pelajaran Kim- seonsaengnim kini teralih oleh sebuah sobekan kertas kecil diatas mejanya.

 _"sepertinya sekarang aku tahu rahasia terbesar Yixing"_ Minseok kenal tulisan tangan ini. Minseok menulis sesuatu di sobekan kertas kecil tersebut dan melemparkannya ke meja Luhan.

 _"_ _coba tebak apa_ _?"_ Luhan tersenyum kecil dan membalas tulisan di sobekan kertas kecil itu, kemudian meletakannya diatas meja Minseok.

 _"Yixing suka Kim-seonsaengnim, iya 'kan?"_

Minseok dan Luhan asyik berkirim pesan dengan Luhan selama pelajaran Kim-seonsaengnim. Untunglah Luhan duduk tepat di depan Minseok sehingga kegiatan mereka tak terlihat mencolok.

"Baiklah, karena sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang, saya akah mengakhiri pelajaran kita hari ini. masih tersisa lima menit lagi sebenarnya, tapi anggap saja itu bonus untuk kalian. Selamat istirahat semuanya" Kim-seonsaengnim memang terkenal dengan keramahannya pada semua oknum di sekolah, tak terkecuali murid-muridnya sendiri.

Sambil tersenyum Kim-seonsaengnim meninggalkan kelas, sedangkan Yixing memperhatikan Kim-seonsaengnim sampai di belokan aula.

"Ah, dia sudah pergi…" keluh Yixing sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya. Luhan dan Minseok terkikik-kikik geli melihat teman mereka seperti sedang patah hati.

"tenang saja, Yixing-ah, minggu depan kau masih bisa bertemu dengannya ini" tukas Luhan.

"enak saja, minggu depan itu masa tugasnya sudah berakhir, tahu.." ucap Yixing lirih.

"hah, benarkah? Apa benar begitu, Minseokkie?" serbu Luhan heboh.

"iya, sebenarnya Kim-seonsaengnim itu hanya mengerjakan tugas prakteknya selama enam bulan ini. minggu depan masa prakteknya akan habis." jelas Minseok panjang. Terdengar desahan kecewa Yixing dan Luhan bergumam tak jelas.

"maaf, permisi, Minseok-ssi, Luhan-ssi" seseorang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik daun pintu kelas.

"bisakah kalian menemuiku di ruang guru? Sekalian bawa sesuatu yang kalian lempar-lempar itu ya" ucapnya lembut.

Kim-seonsaengnim pergi, meninggalkan keheningan mendalam pada tiga manusia berparas chinese tersebut.

Terutama pada sang tersangka, duo LuMin.

"memangnya kalian melakukan apa tadi selama pelajaran Suho tadi? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Yixing mulai menggunakan codename untuk menyebut manusia kesukaannya, Suho.

"jangankan apa yang kami lakukan tadi, separuh kelas hilang ditelan bumipun kau tidak akan sadar, Xing-ah. Kau terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Suho-mu" cerocos Minseok sewot.

"tadi kami hanya mengobrol dengan selembar kertas kecil, dan kami pikir dia tidak tahu apa yang kami lakukan" jelas Luhan.

"Xing-ah, kau tunggu kami disini. Selesai dari ruang guru kita makan siang sama-sama. Kajja, Lulu-ya, kertasnya masih ada padaku." Minseok dan Luhan pergi menuju ruang guru, meninggalkan Yixing yang mulai sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya.

.

.

"jadi, sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan selama jam pelajaranku tadi?" Junmyeon menatap kedua muridnya, namun tak satupun memulai pembicaraan.

"k-kami berkomunikasi dengan selembar kertas, seonsaengnim. Saya yang memulainya." aku Luhan.

"begitukah? baiklah, kemarikan kertasnya" pinta Junmyeon.

"jangan, seonsaengnim! Saya sudah membuangnya tadi entah kemana, jadi biar kami ceritakan saja isinya!" cegah Minseok panik. Kalau sampai Junmyeon melihat isi kertas itu, habislah Yixing.

"aku tahu kalian masih menyimpannya. Jangan berbohong atau nilai kalian akan kuturunkan" ancam Junmyeon. Minseok dan Luhan tidak bisa melawan, yang berpipi chubby akhirnya memberikan sobekan kertas tersebut. Luhan hanya bisa berdoa agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

 _"sepertinya sekarang aku tahu rahasia terbesar Yixing"_ _-Luhan_

 _"_ _coba tebak apa_ _?"_ _–_ _Minseok_

 _"Yixing suka Kim-seonsaengnim, iya 'kan?"_ _–_ _Luhan_

 _"ah, kau memperhatikan wajah Yixing ya?"_ _–_ _Minseok_

 _"_ _i_ _y_ _a_ _^^ kau lihat ekspresinya itu? Haha, lucu sekali :D"_ _–_ _Luhan_

 _"benar-benar seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta_ _:_ _3"_ _–_ _Minseok_

 _"aku akan bilang pada Yixing aku sudah tahu rahasianya tanpa diberi tahu"_ _-Luhan_

 _"tapi jika sedang membicarakan Kim-seonsaengnim kau harus menggunakan codename 'Suho' supaya tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang kita bicarakan"_ _–_ _Minseok_

 _"itu mudah ^^ Suho kan?"_ _–_ _Luhan_

 _"selamat datang di dunia cinta Zhang Yixing :D"_ _–_ _Minseok_

 _"kenapa codename-nya 'Suho'?"_ _–_ _Luhan_

 _"karena bagi Yixing Kim-seonsaengnim itu seudah seperti malaikat penjaganya"_ _–_ _Minseok_

 _"h_ _eol_ _, klise sekali :3"_ _–_ _Luhan_

 _"biarkan saja, namanya juga_ _orang_ _jatuh cinta ;D"_ _–_ _Minseok_

.

Junmyeon membaca tulisan itu lamat-lamat, mencerna kalimat-perkalimat dengan benar.

"kalian kembalilah ke kelas, ternyata kalian benar hanya berbalas surat" Junmyeon menyimpan surat kecil milik Minseok.

"terimakasih sudah menceritakan semuanya" balas Junmyeon cerah, "katakan pada Yixing-ssi untuk menemuiku di parkiran khusus guru pulang sekolah nanti"

Minseok dan Luhan memberi hormat dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum meninggalkan ruang guru segera. Mereka mendoakan segala yang terbaik untuk sahabat mereka, Yixing.

.

.

.

Yixing berdiri di depan parkiran guru seperti yang disampaikan oleh duo LuMin, dan Yixing tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Yang pasti Yixing sangat senang.

"menunggu lama, Yixing-ssi?" Junmyeon datang dan langsung membuka pintu mobilnya. Yixing berdiri tepat dibelakang mobil Junmyeon. "naiklah" titah 'Suho'.

Yixing senang bukan main, senyum lebar terpatri jelas diwajahnya, menampilkan dimple manis di pipi kanannya.

"kau manis sekali jika sedang tersenyum seperti itu, Yixing-ssi " komentar Junmyeon "aku suka lesung pipitmu" Junmyeon tersenyum dan memandang Yixing sekilas. Merah sudah wajah Yixing sekarang.

Pria yang berlesung pipit hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "terima kasih, Kim-seonsaengnim" balasnya.

"ahaha, jangan seformal itu denganku, Yixing-ah" tawa 'Suho' garing. "Cukup panggil aku 'Hyung' saja. Junmyeon-hyung lebih tepatnya. Atau kau mau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Gege' seperti di negara asalmu juga tak masalah."

Demi semua jenis bakpao yang pernah Minseok makan, Ia belum pernah berbicara se-private ini dengan 'Suho' diluar sekolah. Astaga, Yixing bahkan tak berani memasukan adegan ini dalam dunia khayalnya.

"Yixing-ah, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau melamun?" yang ditanya tidak sadar jika Junmyeon sudah menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"eh? Tidak, aku tidak apa-ap..." kata-kata Yixing terputus begitu saja, "a…."

Laut. Junmyeon menghentikan mobilnya diatas tebing rendah dekat pantai. Dapat dipastikan sunset akan sangat jelas disini.

"K,Kim-seonsaengnim… kenapa kita kemari?" Yixing menilik manik Junmyeon meminta penjelasan. Telunjuk kanannya menunjuk kearah laut.

"seseorang berkata padaku bahwa kau suka pantai" Junmyeon tersenyum menatap mata Yixing.

Seperti biasa, Yixing menundukkan kepalanya malu jika 'Suho' menatapnya intens.

"kau tahu kenapa aku memanggil Minseok dan Luhan ke ruang guru?" buka Junmyeon.

"eh? Mereka bilang selama pelajaran seonsaengnim, mereka mengobrol satu sama lain.." ungkap Yixing jujur, Ia yakin Junmyeon pasti sudah tahu dari LuMin sebelumnya.

"mereka bilang kau ingin pergi ke pantai, itu benar?" pertanyaan Junmyeon menohok Yixing telak. Ia tak mau menyakiti Junmyeon dengan berkata 'tidak', tapi jika bilang 'iya' kemungkinan dipanggilnya duo LuMin ke ruang guru ada sangkut paut dengan dirinya.

"I,iya… sejak saya pindah ke Korea, saya belum pernah pergi ke pantai lagi karena tak tahu jalan.." pria yang bercerita terus memilin dasi yang melilit kerah seragamnya.

"kau tahu, Yixing-ah? Minggu depan aku tidak akan mengajar lagi di sekolahmu" Yixing tahu itu.

"Karena itu, sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu" Yixing merasakan aura berbeda disekitar Junmyeon, "aku ingin mencoba, walaupun akhirnya gagal."

"Ju-Junmyeon-hyung memangnya ingin mencoba apa" oh ayolah Kim Junmyeon, jangan membuat seorang Zhang Yixing mati penasaran.

"Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku pada seseorang…" rasa ngilu muncul tiba-tiba di dadanya. Sepertinya Yixing akan mencoba bunuh diri kali ini.

"selama jam pelajaranku tadi, Minseok dan Luhan saling melempar kertas. Seperti yang kau katakan, mereka mengobrol dengan berbalas surat…"Junmyeon memandang laut lurus

"aku memaksa Minseok memberikan kertas percakapan itu padaku, dan ternyata…" Yixing tak bergeming, dia masih setia memilin ujung dasi sekolahnya. Menunggu kelanjutan cerita 'Suho'.

"mereka membicarakan perasaanmu padaku." Yixing terhenyak. Sepertinya jatuh ke dalam laut sana akan lebih baik daripada berada di situasinya saat ini.

"Oh Tuhan, telan aku hidup-hidup" batin Yixing. Sekarang Ia harus bilang apa?

"Yixing-ah, apa itu benar?" retina Junmyeon hanya menangkap helai madu pemuda Changsa yang sekarang menjadi anak didiknya. Yixing semakin merundukkan kepalanya, enggan menatap Junmyeon.

"Yixing-ah…" Junmyeon meraih sebelah tangan Yixing, mengenggamnya.

"maaf, Junmyeon-ssi. A-aku memang benar menyukaimu. maaf…" hancur sudah pertahanan Yixing, airmata menembus kelopaknya yang terpejam. Ingin rasanya Ia lari dari tempatnya berpijak saat ini dan meninggalkan Junmyeon. Tapi kedua kakinya terasa sangat berat untuk digerakan.

Seketika Junmyeon merengkuh tubuh Yixing dalam pelukannya. Yixing tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"uljima…" bisik Junmyeon. "Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu menangis. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf.." Junmyeon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tidak akan marah jika kau benar menyukaiku, Yixing-ah…" ucapnya.

"aku juga menyukaimu, Yixing-ah… sangat…" tangis Yixing terhenti mendadak. Pemuda yang menangis tadi mencoba memastikan sesuatu yang baru saja didengarnya.

"K-Kim-seonsaengnim…." Pria yang sedang dipeluk menatap tak percaya.

"Ya, Xing-ah, aku juga menyukaimu. Kaulah seseorang yang ingin kuberi pernyataan itu.." Junmyeon menangkup wajah Yixing dengan senyum angelic tersungging indah diwajahnya. Yixing blank seketika melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

"a-ah… maksud dari semua ini apa..?" tuh kan, Yixing blank…

"sebenarnya aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu karena nilaimu di mata pelajaranku cukup memprihatinkan, jadi aku seringkali menekankan materiku padamu supaya kau bisa menyusul yang lain. Kau ingat saat pertama kali kau dapat nilai 80 untuk mata pelajaranku?"

Yixing memutar otak, mengingat peristiwa yang seharusnya masih Ia ingat.

"waktu itu aku melihatmu tersenyum, aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dari tatapan matamu. Sejak saat itu aku menyukaimu." Aku Junmyeon. Ah, Yixing ingat kejadian itu.

.

"jadi, sekarang bagaimana?"

"apanya yang bagaimana?"

"hubungan kita. Sekarang bagaimana?"

"maumu?"

"seonsaengnim…"

"sekarang kau milikku, Zhang Yixing. Milikku. Kim Junmyeon"


	5. KAISOO

Chapter 5

.

Casts : All member EXO

Pairing : All EXO Official pairing

Rate : selalu T

.

Disclaimer :

EXO punya SM, ortu masing-masing, dan Tuhan YME.

story inspired by [Watarirouka Hashiritai – Gyuu] PV

.

WARNING..!

YAOI, BOYSLOVE, SCHOOL!AU, OFFICIAL PAIRING, JUDUL SAMA ISI GK NYAMBUNG, GAJE, TYPO, DEESBE

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE ;3

PLEASE JANGAN BASH GUE :" HATI INI TELALU RAPUH :"

.

.

.

HAVE A NICE READ, THEN, EVERYONE~~~ :******

.

KAISOOstory

"hei, kamjong, kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada si burung hantu?" Sehun, si pucat muka datar dengan tidak tahu dirinya menohok Jongin –teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatnya- yang masih asyik dengan sarapannya.

"diam kau, albino, mentang-mentang berhasil nembak Luhan-sunbae sekarang kamu jadi belagu begini" sungut Jongin lebih tidak terima, ini masih pagi dan sarapan nikmatnya diganggu. Macam mama minta mantu saja.

"hei, niatku kan baik. Aku ingin memotivasi Kim Jongin yang suka tebar pesona kemana-mana ini supaya mengakhiri masa lajangnya, mengikat hatinya untuk satu orang saja." Sehun menyesap susu vanilla kesukaannya. Ah, susu disini merknya apa ya? Kenapa rasanya enak sekali.

"memangnya selama ini aku suka tebar pesona sama siapa saja? Sejak aku suka Kyungsoo-sunbae aku jadi suka tebar pesona padanya saja, tidak dengan yang lain" balas Jongin setelah menelan makanannya.

"karena itu, kamu mau seumur hidup tebar pesona terus? Tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaannya, apa dia menyukaimu juga? Kamu tidak menunggu si burung hantu itu menyatakan perasaannya duluan kan?"

"berhenti menyebutnya burung hantu, kalau kau mau aku segera menyatakan perasaanku" Jongin mengusap bibirnya sehabis minum, dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"baik, aku tunggu kabarnya hari ini" Sehun menyusul Jongin, menepuk bahu Jongin sekilas lalu mendahuluinya. Jongin merengut sendiri.

"hari ini, jidatmu. Dia enak sudah. Aku?" Jongin lari menyusul Sehun, menjitak kepalanya, lalu lari sekencang angin.

.

.

"lalu bagaimana aku harus memulainya, Sehun-ah? Langsung mengatakannya atau pakai surat dulu?" Jongin pusing sendiri, tentu saja. Karena yang meminta Jongin untuk segera menyatakan perasaannya tidak mau membantu sama sekali.

"terserah kau saja. Kalau aku pakai surat dulu, aku ke lokasi duluan kemudian Luhan-hyung menyusul" jelasnya, tidak membantu sama sekali.

"terus aku pakai apa, Sehun-ah? Langsung saja atau pakai surat dulu?"

"kan aku udah bilang, terserah kau saja, kamjong"

Jongin meringkuk di kursinya, sementara Sehun tidak peduli sama sekali. Entah kenapa mereka bisa jadi sahabat.

.

.

Jongin mengendap-endap memasuki perpustakaan. Selain karena disini dilarang bising, Jongin juga tidak mau menjerit dengan manly-nya jika tiba-tiba 'buruannya' muncul tanpa sepengetahuannya. Tahu kan burung hantu?

Setelah mengintip kesana-kemari, akhirnya ketemu juga. 'Burung Hantu' dengan nametag Do Kyungsoo menempel apik di dada kirinya. Jongin seketika memegang dada kirinya juga. Bukan, bukan karena ingat dia tidak pakai nametag hari ini, tapi karena detak jantungnya yang dengan kurang ajarnya pamer kebahagiaan duluan. Padahal bicara saja belum, tapi kenapa rasanya semenyenangkan ini?

"Kyungsoo-sunbae.."Jongin mendekat, yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dengan tatapan heran + kaget yang membuat matanya yang pada dasarnya sudah bulat jadi makin bulat.

"tolong terimalah ini, aku tunggu. Permisi, maaf sudah mengganggu" surat diterima, Kyungsoo belum sempat mengatakan sesuatu saat Jongin langsung pamit. Kyungsoo bingung, dia menerima surat itu begitu saja. Dan membukanya...

'

Tolong temui aku di bawah tangga sebelah laboratorium bahasa sepulang sekolah nanti. -Kim Jongin-

.

Jongin kalut, khawatir, sangat. Sudah lima belas menit lewat jam pulang tapi Kyungsoo belum juga datang. Apakah ini berarti Jongin sudah ditolak bahkan sebelum menyatakan perasaannya?

Ditengah kegalauan tiada ujungnya, terdengar suara tapak sepatu mencium lantai dari lantai atas. Jongin mendongak, mendapati Kyungsoo yang menundukkan kepala sambil menggenggam erat tali tasnya.

"maaf aku terlambat, aku lamban mengerjakan soal tadi" jelas Kyungsoo, Jongin paham. Kyungsoo bukan tipe yang suka basa-basi. Tapi justru itu cobaannya.

"aku, suka Kyungsoo-sunbae..." Jongin tancap gas "aku ingin Kyungsoo-sunbae jadi kekasihku. Apa sunbae mau menerimaku?"

Kyungsoo mendongak, memandangi Jongin intens dengan tatapan heran dan kaget.

"a-aku sudah lama menyukai sunbae, aku.. sudah lama memperhatikan sunbae. Kalau sunbae sadar, selama ini aku selalu berusaha ada di dekat sunbae. Tapi, mungkin sunbae tidak menyadarinya."

Bohong jika Kyungsoo tidak sadar. Kyungsoo tahu betul, adik kelasnya yang satu ini selalu ada di sekitarnya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa dan tidak peduli, tapi sekarang Kyungsoo tahu apa sebabnya.

"maaf Jongin-ssi, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu..." Kyungsoo ragu "aku.. tidak bisa menerimanya" Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya dalam "maaf sudah membuang waktumu, Jongin-ssi"

"ah, ti-tidak begitu, sunbae. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, sudah membuat sunbae tidak nyaman." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Tidak tahu harus bilang apalagi.

"tapi.." seketika Jongin siaga "kalau kau mau, aku ingin kita jadi teman dekat dulu"

"a-apa" Jongin masih tidak mengerti.

"kalau kau memang serius ingin aku jadi kekasihmu, aku mau kita jadi teman dekat dulu. Aku mau kau mengerti sifatku yang sebenarnya, dan aku juga."

siapa yang sangka Kyungsoo akan memberikan tawaran sebagus ini. Ini diluar dugaan. Jongin pikir semuanya akan segera berakhir.

"iya, aku mau. Aku mau jadi teman dekat sunbae. Aku mau mengerti sunbae. Aku janji tidak akan mengewakan sunbae" Jongin berdiri tegak, menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

"mau pulang bersamaku, Kyungsoo-sunbae?"

"hm, boleh"

Jongin membetulkan posisi ranselnya, mulai mengajak bicara Kyungsoo dan yang bersangkutan hanya meladeni seadanya. Jongin paham, Kyungsoo memang bukan tipe yang mudah didekati, apalagi oleh 'orang asing' seperti Jongin.

Tapi bisa jadi teman dekatpun Jongin sudah sangat senang. Sekarang Jongin bisa terang-terangan mendekati Kyungsoo. Dan benar-benar bicara dengannya.

.

.

.

"waktumu hanya satu bulan, Jongin-ah"

"apa?"

"waktumu hanya satu bulan"

"satu bulan? Untuk apa?"

"untuk meyakinkanku menerimamu"

"tapi, bukannya Kyungsoo-hyung sudah menerimaku?"

"bukannya kau sudah paham betul aku, Jongin-ah?"

"iya, tapi kenapa aku juga?"

"tidak semua orang bisa jadi sepasang kekasih, Jongin-ah, ada yang lebih baik jadi sahabat saja"

"jadi kalau selama satu bulan aku tidak bisa meyakinkan Hyung, kita putus?"

"iya"

"..."

"Jongin-ah?"

"iya, Hyung, akan aku lakukan"

"Jongin-ah?"

"hm?"

"saranghae"

"nado saranghae, Kyungsoo-hyung"


End file.
